Konrad (TSST)
Konrad is a bachelor to Story of World: The Shining☆Tower. A quite shy but friendly boy who is in training to become a herbal doctor. Konrad will keep himself most of the time, and stammers when speaking. He lives at the apartment and has a habit of reading books. The player will find him visiting clinic in afternoon, and Sweets Melody Private School on Mondays. If the player chooses not to pursue him, Reni will fall in love with Konrad and the two eventually become together. There a way to unlock Konrad: #Complete the First Request. This is where Reni will return. #Speak to Reni at least once. #Give Marcel at least 10 of his favorite gift, Milk. Avoid Friendship Events. #Unlock the mansion shop by befriending Heidi to Purple friendship level (20,000 XP). #Buy at least one clothing from Opal's Fashion Store. #Cook three cooking recipes. Any kind will do, but do NOT include Failed Dish! Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of her home, proven that Konrad's name tag on his dialogue box at black or further. Konrad will meet the player and asks if she wants a gift that he has brought by. If his gift is accepted, Konrad will be pleased, and the player takes Shokupan (fluffy bread). However, if the player rejects Konrad's gift, he will be upset and your relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Any time *Sunny, Cloudy, Rainy, or Snowy weather *Konrad's name on his dialogue box is coloured purple or further *Have seen the Black Love Event Konrad will ask the player to help him with his doctor training and search for herbs. ---- Blue Love Event When Konrad's friendship reaches blue or further, Mr. Jason will visit the player's house, telling them to go to his office inside SMPS at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing them to confess. Find Konrad on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing him the Ring, he will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Konrad likes the player very much, so he wants to confess his love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Konrad, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that will make them sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Konrad. ---- Yellow Love Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Konrad's name tag on his dialogue box is at yellow or further *You have seen the Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Konrad to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Konrad in the morning, he will ask the female player if she's free for lunch. The player has an option to accept or refuse. If the protagonist accepts, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. But if protagonist rejects his gift, her relationship with Konrad will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 4 of Konrad's love events and he accepts the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the due date of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. Once their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. Then, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her own randomly chosen nickname ("Love it!"), have him/her think of another one ("Think again."), keep their original name ("name as always."), or you can enter it yourself ("Hmm..."). The chosen new name cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born from marrying Konrad will have vibrant blue hair with matching eyes and light skin. The boy will wear green whilst the girl will wear orange. Black Rival Event *Walk from Food Tower Area to Town Plaza *8:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Konrad (Boy Player)/Reni (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married *Marcel has 15,000 XP (halfway through Purple friendship level) or less Konrad tells Reni how they used to play, and Reni remembers him as the "mean kid" who used to bully her. Marcel then comes and gets mad at Konrad for this, since this is the reason why Reni is now hostile. Konrad says that little boys usually tease the girls they like. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Konrad (Boy Player)/Reni (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Find a rival of own gender during the day. Instead of a regular dialogue, he/she will ask the player to take his/her sweetheart on a date. In this case, if the player accepts, Konrad will take Reni to go out together on the mountaintop. ---- Blue Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Konrad (Boy Player)/Reni (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married As the male player wakes up in one morning, Konrad will come inside and ask about his romantic relationship with Reni. Encouraging Konrad will make him relieved, but if the player wants to marry Reni himself, discourage him. The same event happens if the player is a girl, except that Reni will come to her house asking about Konrad. This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are female and Konrad appears in house but want Reni to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *The Kirsche Residence *6:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, Rainy, or Snowy weather *Konrad (Boy Player)/Reni (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Konrad seems to be nervous around Reni, who tells him it's not very busy today at the shop. Konrad is not visiting to talk about work, but he gathers his courage and asks her to marry him. Reni is very surprised and her silence bothers Konrad. Konrad sadly apologises for his abrupt request and assumes that he is not good enough. Right as he begins to leave she stops him. His proposal was quite sudden and Reni didn't understand it, but now she does. Reni actually doesn't dislike Konrad! The two of them are very happy. One year after triggering Konrad and Reni's Yellow Rival Event, the player will receive a phone call from either Konrad or Reni (depending on gender), telling him/her to come to their wedding ceremony. Everyone will gather in the school auditorium to witness the wedding, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and Reni's family. Once the event is over, the player will return back to their house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed shortly afterwards. One year after Konrad and Reni got married, Konrad will call the player, telling that Reni is pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, either of them will call the player again. This time, Konrad and Reni are going to give birth to a baby boy, whom they name him Kai. Category:Story of World: The Shining☆Tower characters Category:Story of World: The Shining☆Tower Bachelors